Gone
by krazygal1991
Summary: Katara dies of a broken heart. Kataang.


This is all I'm going to write. Got the idea from a dream. I don't really like how I typed it out though o.O Sorry if it gets confusing!

-x-x-x-

She stood there, in her long midnight gown. Standing by the upper floor window; watching the rain fall down and the lightning racing across the black sky. She felt his presence behind her. The heart inside her was slowly beating to a halt.

"I'm leaving you." His voice said, just barely above a whisper. Her eyes focused on the outside world. Listening to the rain pound upon the glass. "Sorry." That word would never make things better.

Her eyes began to swell with tears. His reflection in the window was too much to bear. His face, still a child, but looked old and weary. He's aged in the past year, no denying that. Eyelids fell over her blue eyes. "Please... Aang..."

He shook his head. "I'm in love with someone else..." His back turned to her.

"...Don't leave... me..." The words were being strained. He stepped outside the door. "...I'm pregnant..."

His feet melted to the ground and his face fell to the floor. "Is it mine?"

She nodded. Her voice was dry and her body was weak. There were no more words left to say. I love you... Those meant nothing to him. Three powerful words, strong to some, and nothing to others.

Aang began to walk away, slower than before. Thinking. Another step. Light headed. A step further. Knees growing weak. Final step. Heart stops beating. Lean forward. Turn around. Fall to the floor. Motionless.

It's all my fault. Me, her life, just left her. The reason she lived and breathed. His eyes fell upon her lifeless body. What has he done? Ripped her heart to shreds. Lightning lit the dark room. He gave one last look at her depressed face. Quickly losing colour. His hot lips kissed her cold cheek. Tucked some hair behind her ear. Left her room for the last time. She's dead.

-x-

The funeral was slow and sad. Katara looked peaceful within her coffin. The church was packed, she had many friends and family members. All around, people were crying. A beautiful soul has left this sinful world. All because of him.

Sokka, her brother, stood up in front of the weeping crowd. He cleared his throat. "What can I say?" A tear fell down his right cheek. "Katara was a wonderful sister and friend." Took a look at her lifeless body in her eternal wooden bed. "Many loved her." Even me. "She was perfect in every way." A perfect angel. "And a gigantic heart to match her beauty." The heart Aang refused.

He had enough. Aang snuck out the back of the church. Leaning against the brick wall outside. Staring at the cloudy sky above. Everything meant nothing now. She was his everything, and he let her go. Now she's gone. Forever. The one he left his true love for, meant nothing. Life seemed better if he was dead and not here to endure it.

-x-

He has been roaming the world for two years now. Searching. Wanting. Hoping. Katara was still near. Somewhere on this Earth was his true love. He was going to find her. She was somewhere. Her perfect soul walking upon this dirty world.

Her secret place. His eyes ran up the tall hill, hidden by weeping willows. Her favourite. Years ago, she showed him this area. She let him into her heart that day. But he destroyed it.

Step. Her smiling face flashed before his eyes. Step. Her wonderful laughter rang in his ears. Step. Her gentle touch brushed against his cheek. Step. The taste of her sweet kiss in his mouth. Step. Her delicate smell lingering in his nose. Last step. Nothing.

On the top of this hill was a great weeping willow with a swing attached. Leaves between him and that wooden swing. He froze to the ground. Took a deep breath in and slowly moved a branch to the side. Before his eyes, was his love.

Upon the chair she went back and forth. A baby in her arms, laying against her chest. Asleep. Her long brown hair swang in the air. She seemed at peace. Slowly, Aang approached.

If he were to stretch his arm out, he could've touched her. She felt his presence. Stopped the ropes and stared into his eyes. Her once blue orbs were gone. There was nothing but darkness. He smiled at her. A smile full of love. Her face stayed blank. There was nothing to say. A tear fell from the darkness of her eyes and down her cheek. The small head that rested against her breast, turned towards him. Eyes full of hate and sadness.

Aang stared at the child's eyes. "Your daughter." Her voice was sad and weak.

"I was never given life..." the child said slowly. Her voice was just as sad. "...I died... because of you." Her head turned back to her mother's breast. "Born in the afterlife."

His eyes grew even sadder. The child and mother began to fade away from reality. "Please... Katara..."

"I'm in love with someone else. Someone you blessed me with." Almost completely gone. "You left... me." Gone.

Her image and presence finally left. He was absolutely and utterly alone. His true love, gone forever. And he was to blame.

-x-x-x-

Sad, eh? XD -hands out tissues-


End file.
